shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 646 Prediction (Black Leg Sanji)
Chapter 646: It's already finished PG 1 *Nami:*looks* oh no!! Chopper's gone crazy again!! *Robin: hold on Nami, he seems different. Calm almost. *Chopper:*crosses his arms and looks down at Dosun* Now then, do you still want to die? *Dosun:*glares freightened* PG 2 *Usopp: You can control yourself in that form Chopper? *Chopper:*grins*yep. It took a year and a half, I finally gained control over my strongest form. Monster Point. I need the rumble ball 'for this form though, so I can't stay for long. *Dosun:*takes some energy steroid pills and jumps above Chopper* Let's go!!! Gyabaann!!! *Chopper?! *Dosun:*swings down*'I-Shot PG 3 *Chopper:*is hit in the face and some of the earth is shattered under him* *Dosun:*grins*That'll teach ya!! Gyabann!! *Chopper:*grabs him* *Dosun: what the hell?! *Chopper:*chuckles* that itched. *Dosun: itched?! PG 4 *Chopper:*throws him down to the ground* *Dosun:*crashes down and he stumbles up* Tosun..... *Chopper:*slams both fists down on him* Monster Gong!! *Dosun:*lays defeated while his hammer is broken* *Fishman Pirate: Dosun-san was beat too!! *Fishman Pirate: I regret ever invading this place!! PG 5 *Daruma:*looks to the side*Did he really lose? Dosun was the "wall" of our gang!! *Usopp:*cheers* alright Chopper!! *Daruma:*launches at him while on fire* shut!! Kya!! Fireball Cutter!! *Usopp:*gets ready* You shut it big mouth. PG 6 *Usopp:*evades him* move #3 *Daruma:*lands on a rock and he launches again* Kya!! Kya!! *Usopp:*shoots at his head* Sure Kill Green Star:..... *Daruma:is hit on his forehead*huh?! *Usopp:*grins*:Great Vine PG 7 *Daruma:*his entire body is covered by tight vines that sprout from his forhead and 4 vines appear from the ground to pull him down* What the hell?! *Usopp:*looks at him*Those vines at stronger that the toughest steel. You won't escape. *Daruma: Oh yeah long nose?! I don't care!! You and your stupid captain are still gonna die!! KyaKyaKya!!! *Usopp:*glares*...... PG 8 *Usopp:*walks to a hole and he shoots a pop green* *Daruma: what are you doing now?! *Usopp:*glares* making you pay for insulting my captain! Now you're lunch! *Daruma: lunch? for what? *Usopp:*turns away as his Green star Devil plant appears* for this. *Daruma:*looks scared* PG 9 *Usopp:*walks away* your turn to get "gnashed up". *Daruma:*is attacked*Kyaaaa!!! *Zoro:*dodges tentacles* *Hyouzou:*trying to hit him*Hohehehe!!! What's wrong?! You scared now!! You can't do anythi- PG 10 *Zoro:*cuts 4 tentacles* *Hyouzou:?! *Zoro: I heard about your poison legs. It'll be bad if one touches me. *grins* So I'll just cut all of those legs off. *Hyouzou: you can't do that! *hic* *Zoro: sure I can *Hyouzou:*smiles* no..... PG 11 *Hyouzou:*tentacles regrow* You really can't!!!*hic* *Zoro:*looks unimpressed* *Hyouzou:*grins* man, you're cold.~ You wanna finish this? *Zoro:*puts sword in his mouth* It's already finished. *Hyouzou:*strikes with all his tentacles*Whatever!! PG 12 *Zoro: Three Sword Style:.... *Hyouzou:*tentacles are all cut off and his chest is slashed 3 times*?! *Zoro:*stands behind him in his post Oni GIri stance*''' Akuma Oni Giri''' *Hyouzou:*falls* owiii..... PG 14 *Franky:*punches Ikaros in the gut* *Ikaros:*coughs blood* *Franky:*grabs him and throws him in the air* *Ikaros:*is high in the air* *Franky: it's time for my ultimate attack!! PG 15 *Franky:*light particles gather around the robot's chest*'Coup De.....' *Usopp/Chopper:is that a....? *Ikaros:*looks down at him*?! PG 16 *Franky:*fires a huge beam blast at Ikaros*'Blast!!!' *Ikaros:*is hit and shot out of the plaza*gah-ch!!!! *Usopp/Chopper:*star eyes* he shot a beam!!! *Franky:*pops out of the robot with his mouth smoking* That wasn't a beam. It was ray. *Usopp/Chopper: WHO CARES?! PG 17 *Zeo:*wildly waves his chains and attacks Brook* Stampede Bola!!! *Brook:Hanata Sancho..... *Zeo:*notices Brook is now behind him*?! PG 18 *Brook:*sheathes blade*'Soul tzu Giri' *Zeo:*is cut across his chest and his wound gets frozen shut as he falls* *Fishman Pirate: all the officers.....even Captain Hody....have been beaten. *Fishman Pirate:What about Wadatsumi?! PG 19 *Sanji:*kicks im in the nose and breaks it*'Concassue!!' *Wadatsumi:*crys*owie!!!!!! *Sanji:*sky walks away* Now Jinbe!! *Jinbe:*infront of the giants gut*''' Fishman Karate:Umidaiko''' *Wadatsumi:*entire gut looks caved in as the air he gathered up is shot towards the sky*gaahhh!!! END Category:Prediction